U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,054 discloses a vehicle mirror in which the mirror is attached to a mirror plate that is in turn attached by a sliding engagement with a mirror retaining plate in the mirror housing. This arrangement allows for replacement of the mirror plate if the mirror is broken or damaged. Complementary projections are provided on two parallel sides of the mirror plate and the retaining plate so that the mirror plate can be slid into a retention position.
Alternative for mirror plate constructions that also use a sliding engagement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,325,519, 6,328,451, and 6,375,333.
These arrangements provide no means to lock the mirror plate to the retaining plate. It is an object of this invention to provide a more satisfactory means of securely fastening the mirror to the mirror assembly and also providing an easy release mechanism.